Conventionally, in liquid crystal displays, as a liquid crystal cell substrate for supporting a liquid crystal to form a liquid crystal cell, glass-based substrates have been used from the viewpoints of their strength and heat resistance. However, in recent years, the upsizing of liquid crystal displays has created a demand for, for example, a reduction in the weight and thickness of the liquid crystal cell substrate. With respect to this demand, as an alternative material to the glass-based substrates, a resin sheet formed from an epoxy resin or the like has been proposed and commercialized (for example, see JP 6(1994)-337408 A, JP 7(1995)-199165 A). Further, for EL displays and the like, with the same background as above, the application of a resin sheet as described above also has been proposed.
However, in such a resin sheet formed from an epoxy resin or the like, shrinkage and expansion due to the influence of thermal expansion and moisture may be caused. This has led to the problem of positional deviation caused, for example, when forming an electrode and when forming a color filter. In order to avoid this problem, an attempt has been made in which spherical inorganic oxide particles having a mean particle diameter of about 1 nm to 100 μm are dispersed in the resin sheet so that the coefficient of linear expansion is suppressed to not more than 5.00×10−5/° C. (for example, see JP2002-351353 A). However, the above-described resin sheet in which the spherical inorganic oxide particles are dispersed is decreased in strength. Therefore, for example, during transport or when forming a liquid crystal panel, cracking or the like is caused, which has been problematic in terms of production efficiency.